


Breathe In, Breathe Out, All is Good

by fadetomorrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetomorrow/pseuds/fadetomorrow
Summary: The pressure to perform perfectly has passed, but there's still so much leftover energy in Jongin. Chanyeol and the others help.





	Breathe In, Breathe Out, All is Good

**Author's Note:**

> this stemmed from that clip of jongin all happy after their olympics performance.
> 
> unbetaed, so please point out if you see mistakes.

Almost two hours after they leave the Olympic stadium, their energy has barely gone down. Baekhyun and Jongdae can't shut up in the van and it's enough to get Jongin going too from where he's slouched against Chanyeol's side in the back row. Their phones are muted because the constant dings of congratulations became annoying, though welcome, but Chanyeol glances at his and is overwhelmed at the number of messages waiting. He is uncharacteristically quiet, too engrossed in watching the elation stay on Jongin's face, completely devoid of the worry and anxiety which had clung to him like stubborn nettles the past few months.

They stop at a light. Baekhyun and Jongdae are belting out a song Chanyeol knows but can't be bothered to recall right now. Jongin finally looks over at him, eyes shining, and says, "You keep staring."

"I'm proud of you," Chanyeol says and presses his lips to Jongin's temple. He lingers there for a few seconds until Jongin's arms come up around his chest.

They don't part until they pull up in front of their building and their manager slides open the door.

 

It isn't often these days that all of them gather all in one place, especially in the dorms. Rest always came first, but not tonight. Baekhyun announces they'll be ordering late night pizza and would be coupling it with cheese ramyun and beer. After months of a healthy, high protein diet, that all actually sounds disgusting, but Jongin claps his hands and jumps on Baekhyun's back in the elevator, telling him to get chicken too.

The mountains of food are already spread out in the living room when Chanyeol exits the shower. He is the last one out, but Jongin catches his eye the moment he steps into view and pats the open seat on the couch saved for him. He's starving now that the performance high has worn off some and grabs two enormous slices of pizza before he sits. Jongin already has a pile of bare chicken bones on his plate and shifts the two inches so that their thighs touch.

Midway through, Baekhyun brings up how cool Jongin had been and all the attention in the room falls toward Jongin, who turns shy and hides his face in Chanyeol's shoulder. That's hardly enough to stop Baekhyun from jumping up and doing a terrible, drunken version of Jongin's solo, nearly upending Minseok's cup ramen in the process. Jongin laughs in that high-pitched way of his when he truly finds something amusing, leaning his body weight into Chanyeol's space.

It's well past midnight when the food is gone. They're all a bit lethargic now and Chanyeol slouches in his spot, uncrossing his legs when Jongin moves to lie down, using Chanyeol's lap as a pillow and Junmyeon's on the other end as a footrest. Chanyeol is a few beers in, but buzzed at best and he smiles down at Jongin's slightly flushed cheeks. He runs his hand through Jongin's hair, twisting the soft strands between his fingertips. Jongin stretches his arms over his head, much like a cat, then releases with a happy sigh.

Chanyeol adores him.

Jongdae grabs Jongin's attention, so Chanyeol lets himself zone out, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. His hand eventually travels down to Jongin's stomach, slipping under the thin t-shirt to palm the warm skin underneath. There's barely a reaction from Jongin, too used to these touches.

At some point, the room goes quiet. Chanyeol's not exactly sure when, since it takes him a while to realize. There's a bit of tension to it, but one of anticipation, not unease. He opens his eyes and lolls his heavy head to the side and finds Jongin staring up at him with a rare, but familiar look. The quiet makes sense now.

Scanning the room, Chanyeol finds everyone else curled up in the other chairs or sprawled out on the floor. When they talk to each other, it's hushed, lips close to another's ear. He returns to Jongin and squeezes his side. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Jongin says, but brings his arms up to his chest and wiggles a little, like someone's strapped him down. "But a little…"

Chanyeol hums and looks over at Junmyeon, who gives a soft smile and a nod.

It's not often that Jongin asks for this. Chanyeol still remembers that very first, incredibly awkward conversation he had with Junmyeon a year ago, Jongin by his side but silent while Chanyeol had tried to explain that sometimes, Jongin wanted to be watched. Something about it was relieving, an outlet when Jongin had a bit too much restless energy in him, but doing what they did, it was hard to find the right audience.

At first it had only been in front of Junmyeon and Minseok, because Junmyeon couldn't sit through it by himself, which was fair. Minseok took it in relative stride, but had a conversation with Jongin in private about it first. After that, Sehun had found out because Jongin let it slip in conversation, though Chanyeol's never bothered to find out how that happened. Once it became half the group, it didn't seem like such a big deal to let the remaining half know too.

Every single one of them made sure Jongin was actually okay with it, at least that's what Jongin had told Chanyeol. At the time, he hadn't said anything, but it was reassuring that everyone took it so seriously.

Now, he lets his gaze sweep over Jongin's body, feeling the nerves emanating from him. He knows it's impatience that Jongin's trying to keep under control, because Chanyeol has always needed some time to sink into the right demeanor for this.

"You're a little drunk," Chanyeol says, noting Jongin's flushed face again.

"I know," Jongin says. He turns his face into Chanyeol's stomach. "I'm still me, though."

Chanyeol studies him a little longer and rests his hand on Jongin's thigh. "Relax, then," he says, and immediately feels Jongin let go of the tension he probably didn't even realize he was holding.

The shorts Jongin's wearing are loose, made of a thin terry cloth material that's soft to the touch. Chanyeol watches Jongin's eyes flutter closed and hears the quiet sigh when he moves his hand higher and cups Jongin through his clothes.

Jongin is still soft and Chanyeol takes his time, circling his palm with just the slightest bit of pressure. The spot between Jongin's brow wrinkles and Chanyeol brings his other hand over, rubbing back and forth along Jongin's bottom lip with two fingers until they get drawn in by Jongin's tongue.

The rest of them become background noise. Sehun, from his spot on the floor, takes Jongin's hand, but he's focused on a conversation with Minseok beside him. This is what Jongin likes; to be pleasured in plain sight, but not have anyone pay him any mind. It took a bit of time for Chanyeol to understand why it was appealing, and he's still not really 100% there, still needing to actively block the presence of everyone else even though he's never the one truly on display. But this makes Jongin happy and it's hardly a chore on his part, ensuring Jongin feels good.

By the time Jongin is hard, his arousal obvious through his shorts, he's tensed up again and whining quietly each time Chanyeol's hand drags over his cock. Still he doesn't say anything, doesn't ask for more, and for that, Chanyeol rewards him by tugging his shorts down. It's only enough to reveal Jongin's erection, but he looks delectable like this, half clothed and breathing shallow.

Each time they do this, Chanyeol does his best to prolong things. Jongin's mouth has gone lax and he arches when Chanyeol gives him a long, tight stroke from base to tip, circling his thumb over the slit after, spreading the thin precome around. His breath grows shaky and he presses his face into Chanyeol's stomach, both tells that he's getting close. He always gets there faster when it's in front of the others.

Chanyeol slows down his strokes until his hand is just resting in a loose grip at the base of Jongin's cock. He slips his arm under Jongin's shoulders and has him sit up, thanking Junmyeon with a brief smile when he helps tug Jongin's shorts off.

Across the room, Kyungsoo opens another beer and laughs quietly at something on Jongdae's phone. Jongin situates himself in Chanyeol's lap and tucks his head against the crook of Chanyeol's neck and shoulder. His soft breathing borders on ticklish, but Chanyeol presses his lips to Jongin's forehead and lets his hands roam over every inch of available skin.

"Do you want to come this time?" Chanyeol says quietly. He cups Jongin's balls, rubbing his thumb over the loose skin.

Jongin bites his lip and frowns and he's so cute to Chanyeol right now, trying to decide what he wants. He lifts his head and kisses Chanyeol chastely at first, but it deepens quickly and this is when Chanyeol gets a little self-conscious, when he's part of the act instead of assisting Jongin as the focus. Still, he cradles Jongin's face tenderly and kisses back until Jongin pulls away, lips shining and a little bit more red than normal.

Minseok rises and collects some of the empty bottles, but not before taking a moment to brush his fingers over Jongin's hair, just barely disturbing the topmost strands. He disappears into the kitchen, sounds of glass going into the recycling bin following seconds later. Jongin's cock jerks against his stomach.

Chanyeol slides his hands under Jongin's shirt and flicks his thumb across a nipple, earning a sharp inhale. He loves just being able to touch Jongin, loves how Jongin fits against him like this, how everything in Jongin's body language reveals how much trust he has in Chanyeol.

"I want to come," Jongin says, allowing his head to fall on Chanyeol's shoulder. He's pouting a little and Chanyeol laughs quietly. Only Jongin would be able to say such a thing and come off adorably sulky about it.

"All right." So Chanyeol takes Jongin in his hand again and uses long, tight strokes that draw out quiet whines from Jongin when he twists up at the tip.

Soon, Jongin's breath goes shallow again, just warm puffs of air against Chanyeol's neck. Chanyeol doesn't speed up any, but his pace isn't teasing, but just enough for Jongin's orgasm to build gradually.

Minseok has returned with two glasses of water, one for himself and another that he sets on the coffee table. He goes to Junmyeon and leans down to say something in his ear, but while he does so his empty hand circles around Jongin's ankle.

That's all it takes.

With the arm wrapped around Jongin's chest, Chanyeol pushes up Jongin's shirt so it doesn't get dirty and mumbles a quiet, "There you go," when Jongin comes with shuddering sigh. Chanyeol keeps stroking him, though with a looser grip, until Jongin curls in on himself and presses firmly on Chanyeol's arm.

Someone hands Chanyeol a hand towel and he wipes Jongin down gently, or tries to between Jongin nosing at his cheek for a kiss, then another, and another, until Chanyeol decides he's cleaned up enough and cups the back of Jongin's head to kiss him sweet and slow.

It takes a while for the mood of the room to rebalance itself. Sometimes, some of them are half hard from seeing and hearing Jongin, Chanyeol included, but they never do anything about it. Jongin's not there for them to jerk off to.

Slowly, Jongin comes back to himself too and pulls his shorts on. He slides off Chanyeol's lap, but stays curled up together side by side. Jongdae hands him the extra glass of water Minseok had brought back and Jongin drinks half of it in one go, offering the rest to Chanyeol, who takes a sip and gives it back.

Kyungsoo is the first to call it a night. He stretches his arms over his head and pads over to them. "You were great tonight," he says and kisses the top of Jongin's head. It has Jongin beaming, easily accepting the compliment when normally he might downplay it or point out what minute part he could've done better.

Minseok and Junmyeon follow suit and Baekhyun uses the opportunity to launch himself onto the couch, but he doesn't crowd too much into Jongin's space. The same courtesy isn't extended to Sehun who's still sitting on the floor. Baekhyun drapes his legs over Sehun's shoulders, caging him in.

"Our amazing Jongin," Baekhyun says, scratching under Jongin's chin like he's rewarding a puppy, but Jongin takes it in stride, even darting forward to kiss Baekhyun on the cheek.

"Thanks, hyung."

Baekhyun is frozen, fingers hovering over his face.

"Oh my god, I've never seen you so flustered before," Jongdae says, practically cackling.

"Shut up," Baekhyun sputters. "You try letting Jongin kiss you and see how you handle it!"

Jongdae shakes his head. "I didn't say I'd handle it better."

"You guys are so embarrassing," Jongin says. He yawns and draws his knees up and Chanyeol knows if they don't go now, they'll never make it to Jongin's bed.

"Come on," Chanyeol says, nudging Jongin's side gently. He stands and holds onto both of Jongin's hands. "Bedtime."

Jongin rubs his eyes as he stands, wobbling a bit, but Chanyeol steadies him by the waist and pivots them toward the bedrooms. He waves goodnight to the remaining three and takes a couple steps only to stop again. "Thanks," he says, staring down at his toes that he wiggles against the floor. "For, you know."

Sehun stretches over and slaps Jongin's ass. "Yeah, we know. Leave before we make you help clean up."

Jongin pouts and rubs his butt, shuffling down the hall with Chanyeol only a couple steps behind him.

 

When they're tucked in, curled up and warm, Jongin nestled against him, Chanyeol takes another moment to let himself be amazed that this person somehow decided that he was worthwhile to be with.

"You're staring again."

"So let me."

Jongin looks up and, after a moment, touches his finger to the spot between Chanyeol's brows. "You're being all gross and sappy in there, aren't you?"

Instead of answering, Chanyeol takes Jongin's hand in his and holds it against his chest. He doesn't care if he's gross and sappy. He can't help it anyway, that this is how he gets around Jongin.

"Today was really good," Jongin says, getting comfortable again. "We were really good."

"Yeah," is all Chanyeol can say and he closes his eyes, wishing that all of Jongin's days will be as good as this one.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ensnarable)!


End file.
